


The things I've never said:

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Letters Lost [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[What if Sherlock knew what was to come after His Last Vow- what if he knew he was to be sent to his death? What if he kept a diary for John to find once it was all over?]<br/>{Set after his last vow, with a few minor changes- for example,  Moriarty didn't come back so Sherlock had to leave. John finds a little note book of Sherlock's and decides to read.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things I've never said:

_Dearest John,_

_I never planned that one day, I'd be losing you._

_I thought it would be us against the world._

_I should have told you what you meant to me._

**_-SH._ **

 

 

{oOo}

 

_Dearest John,_

_The six months wasn't an estimated mission time frame. Those six months are my predicted life expectancy._

 

 

_So..._

 

 

_There are several things I have never told you. I guess, because you're reading this that I never got the chance to tell you. Well now you will know._

_1\. You are my best friend, I don't know if I've ever told you this (Probably not because I am, well, me.) Anyway, you are the kindest and most bravest man I have ever had the good fortune to meet. I was so lonely before I met you, but I didn't realise it._

_2\. You showed me what it was like to feel. My entire life, I was taught to believe that caring was not an advantage, that it burns more than fire. Since our first meeting and you shot that dreadful cabbie, I knew how much you meant to me. You showed me that caring is good and possible and that I am loveable._

_3\. You saved me from the demons. The physical ones that could kill me, but the ones in my head. Those niggling little thoughts I get when I want to smoke. Just like I save you from yours. Remember those nights when I would play violin at two in the morning? Well, that was because they calmed you when you had night terrors._

_4\. You are entertaining. Did you know that when you are concentrating on typing that you poke out your tongue? Or thst when you are sexually frustrated that you lick your lips? Or that when you iron your clothes you hum a gentle tune? I do. I noticed the tiny things you do every day and they make me smile. I enjoy recalling how you smile when you're angry; that became obvious after one very confusing game of cluedo._

_5\. You are smart. Not genius smart obviously. (That was a joke, John. Try keep up.) You know how to care for people, you make them hot beverages when they are sad. You know how to treat injuries and solve crimes and put up with me. You are my luminous being, John Hamish Watson._

_6\. You changed my life. You help on difficult cases and make me eat and care for me. Without you I would have withered away a long time ago. You were my first friend and helped me gain others. You showed me what it's like to be accepted and for that I am eternally greatful._

_I really believe that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me._

_You are everything that keeps me alive._

_- **SH**._


End file.
